1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to buckles, such as for clothing.
2. Prior Art:
Many pieces of clothing are provided with buckles or fasteners, referred to herein as fittings comprising a male portion and a female portion intended for interengagement, for instance in connection with fixed suspenders of workmen's trousers or overalls of the bib type, or with protecting coats of different kinds.
As such fittings usually are manufactured in large production quantities and the fittings, in use, often are subjected to high loads and rough handling, the requirements are, that the fittings shall be easy to mount and, when mounted, shall be retained at the fabric without tearing the same.
There are many ways of attaching a fitting to a piece of fabric. A typical fitting includes a first part adapted to be fitted with a sideface abutting the fabric and a second part for fitting against the opposite face of the fabric, said parts, in mounted position, being kept together by means of at least one post extending from one of said parts, passing through the fabric and entering a bore in the other of said parts, in which bore the post is retained. Thus the manner of attachment of such prior parts is not totally unlike a riveting operation. Such attachment is usually simple to perform, but the fitting will easily tear the fabric if subjected to a heavy load. Further an efficient riveting operation will usually require some form of machinery or equipment to perform the riveting.